Drabble collection
by Arya5
Summary: A collection of short fanfictions, mainly - if not completely - about Rose and Scorpius. Different ratings
1. Have you lost your damn mind?

Thank you to be here! I'm just trying to write some short stories in english. Hope you'll like them and that you'll let me know! :)

1 - Have you lost your damn mind?

"Are you kidding?"

"No, Rose. I've already told you."

"You can not be serious"

"Come on Rosie. I bet I can do it"

"Oh yes. Of course. You'll do it..and then you'll die. But it's okay, what do you want me to write on your grave?"

"Your father works at the Ministry, he can't kill me"

"So..are you determined to do so? Can I do anything to change your mind?"

"Don't be silly, Rosie Posie. You're old enough to have a boyfriend and I'm sure your father knows it. Take your jacket and let's go!"

Rose sighed and took her jacket, then she grabbed Scorpius's hand and disapparated.

One second later, the couple was on the front door and Rose rang the doorbell.

"Sweetie! What a pleas...oh. Are you sure?"

Hermione, who had just opened the door, was looking at Rose and her boyfriend in a strange way. Half worried, half curious.

"Herm! Who's there?" Ron asked from the other room.

"It's Rosie with...a surprise" Hermione said, with a smirk.

"Mom, please" Rose whispered, it was not a funny situation.

"Rose! How nice you...why is he here?"

Ron reached his wife to greet his daughter but suddenly went silent.

"Ehmm...dad. Hi. I just want…"

"Mr. Weasley, good morning" Scorpius greeted Rose's father holding out his hand.

Ron ignored Scorpius's hand and repeated, "Why is he here?"

"Well, let's go talking in the living room" Hermione intervened and all three followed her.

"I'm not going to repeat it again. Why is this one here?"

"Ron, calm down please" Hermione said.

"Dad...Scorpius is here because...well...He is…"

"Rose and I are dating" Scorpius cut off while Ron glared at him.

"Have you lost your damn mind, Rose?" Ron asked after few second.

"Come on, Ron!"

"Dad, I know you forbade me to talk with him but...you know…" Rose started explaining but Ron interrupted her.

"No Rose. I don't know, I really don't know why you're dating this...this ferret"

"Are you still going on about this?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Hermione! Don't you remember who his father is?"

"I know, but I had lunch with Rose and Scorpius, he's a good guy and..."

"You! You two! Both of you betrayed me!" Ron shouted.

"Oh dad, don't be so melodramatic"

"I'm not melodramatic! I'm hurt!"

"Mr. Weasley…" Scorpius tried to speak but Ron stopped him.

"Shut up you! It's all your fault!"

"It is not his fault! It is nobody's fault! It's not a fault!" Rose yelled back at her father.

"Rosie, please. You could have every boy on this earth, why him?"

"Dad, he's special...we're in love"

"Fine! You're old enough to take your own decision but let me say one thing: when i'm around, better for you if you are at least two meters away"


	2. Please, don't leave

**2 - Please, don't leave**

Rose and Scorpius were lying in bed, naked, and he was fondling her back with his fingertips.

"You need to sleep and I have to go" Scorpius whispered without moving.

"No" Rose mumbled sleepily.

"You're already sleeping, my love" Scorpius started kissing softly her face, her neck and then her shoulder.

"I'm not"

"Rosie, I will come back soon"

"Mm...five minutes, no more" Rose sighed, eyes closed.

"Honey, I have to work. I will be back in four hours...and you have to sleep" Scorpius said trying to move.

"No, no, no" Rose held tighter his boyfriend, pressing her face against his neck.

"Sweetie, you know I can't stay"

"Please, don't leave"

"You're making it difficult"

Rose smiled and moved closer.

"I'll be fired"

"Your boss is your dad, he can't fire you"

"I bet he can...and he will"

"Well, you'll have to look for a new job. The newspaper is on the table"

"Rosie…"

"Please, I want you here" Rose said kissing his chest.

"How can I go if you ask me to stay with this voice?" Scorpius whispered and she smiled victoriously.

"I'll write to my dad, i'll go to work in the afternoon"

Scorpius started kissing her soft skin, Rose moved her head to allow him to reach and bite her neck.

"Just for you to know, I've never been so addicted to someone" Scorpius said.

"Happy to know"


End file.
